My Horrible Life
by Pushing Up Daisies
Summary: IZYour mother was killed by your father and after moving from your relatives on your mother's side, but you end up getting sent to your father's brother.The new town is very strange and the people are closed minded.
1. The Dream

I hide under my twin-sized bed with pink sheets, blanket, and pillows. I hide because my mommy told me to go hide, so I did. I can still hear my daddy slurred words as he shouts at my mommy. I hold my bear, Freddy, even closer as I hear glass break and my mommy yelling.

"Please, stop! I'm sorry, I'll do anything!" she yells, but daddy hits her anyway.

Mommy and Daddy fight a lot, and mommy usually gets hit, but daddy seems really mad tonight.

"Stupid bitch you never do anything right! You tried to leave me, didn't you?" daddy yells.

I can't take it anymore, so I run out from under my bed.

"Please stop hurting mommy!" I cry. I hug my mommy as I get red stuff on my white nightgown, it was coming from her nose and lip and her eye was swollen. She wraps her arms around me protectively as daddy glares down at us both.

"I didn't try to run away, I swear! I would never run away from you, I love you!" mommy cries as daddy pulls me from mommy's arms and continues to hit her until she's passed out. I watch as daddy wraps his big, rough hands around mommy's neck and begin to shake her back and forth until her tongue rolls out of her mouth and drool escapes her lips. I scream as loudly as my little lungs would allow until daddy came up and held his hands over my mouth and nose. I punched my little hands against his hard chest, but it didn't do any good.

"Hey, is everyone okay in there?" a man asks worriedly as he pounds on the door.

Twelve Years Later

I sit up quickly from my bed at the shelter, my breathing heavy, and sweat rolling down my face. I look over at the time.

_5:55, I guess I should start to pack because the van will be here at 7:30,_ I thought as I get out of bed quietly. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and brush my hair in about half an hour.

I have two huge suitcases that will hold the majority of my clothing, for the rest of my things I have one big duffle bag and a medium duffle bag.

All of my shirts, underwear, bras, socks, and my nicest dress went into one of the big suitcases, while my jeans, dress pants, skirts, and my other dresses went into the other suitcase. I gathered all of my books, manga, and magazines and put them into the medium sized duffle bag. The other duffle bag was filled with three big notebooks, a sketchpad, and a pair of boots. I took the luggage and set it by the front door.

"It's only 6:58, I can have some breakfast." I tell myself as I head to the kitchen. I look through the cabinets and decide on cereal. As I begin to eat I hear footsteps coming from Miss Don's room.

"Oh, Lisa you're already awake. I was hoping that you would be." Miss Don tells me as she sits across from me at the dining room table.

"I woke up early this morning because I still hadn't finished packing yet, but I have everything packed and ready to be put on the van when it comes." I tell the slightly overweight Miss Don. Her hair was a mess and she wore a plain brown robe.

"That's great!" she replies, trying to sound enthusiastic, but only sounding tired.

"You don't have to wait up with me. I'm fifteen and I can wait alone."

"You don't really know where you're going, do you?" she asks.

"No. Why?"

"We couldn't find anyone on your mother's side to become your guardian, but we found someone on your father's side."

"Really, who is it?"

"Your uncle, he has two kids that are about your age. "

"Who is this uncle?"

"He's a scientist, you may have heard of him. His name is Professor Membrane."


	2. Out With the Old and in With the New

Disclaimer-Do not own Invader Zim

Author's note-I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a very very very very very very long time, but i was stressed out there for awhile with my parents and school and work.I'll try to update sooner now thanks for all the support and srry this one was so short.the next chapter will be longer!!!!reviews please!!!!

* * *

"What are his kid's names?" I ask as I drink down a large glass of orange juice.

"The older one is your age and his name is Dib. He has a little girl who is 14 and her name is Gaz."

"Why is he going to take me in? He has his own family and life. Why is he putting such a burden on himself?"

"Your his family, that's why. I'm sure he doesn't think that your going to be a burden." Miss Don comforts me as we hear a horn from a car outside.

"I guess that's my ride. Want to help me carry some of this out?" I ask as I grab the two big suitcases. Miss Don only smiles as she grabs my remaining luggage and follows me out to the curb to see me off to my new life. We hug each other and we say our goodbyes. I get into the front seat of the van and close the door. I watch as Miss Don got further and further away, until she was just a speck, then nothing.

I slip into my own little world as I look out the window and listen to _Three Days Grace_ "Time of Dying".

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

**Dead I fall asleep**

**Is this all a dream**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**On this bed I lay**

**Losing everything**

**I can see my life passing me by**

**Was it all too much**

**Or just not enough**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

My eyes get heavy and I lay my head on the window as I think of my new and interesting life I may have. I ponder about what my uncle is like? Is he like my father or is he different.


End file.
